1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in lighting, more particularly the improvement relates to lighting that is used for holidays or parties where the lighting is concealable and rolls out of the concealing enclosure.
2. Description of Related Art including information disclosed under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Typically hanging of Christmas lights or holiday or party message required the use of a ladder and nailing the string of lights or holiday or party message to the overhang, borders, or rain gutters and after the holiday or event was complete climbing a ladder and removing the string lighting. Typically Christmas string lights where only use to actually celebrate Christmas now there's a growing use for lights whether to celebrate a graduation or wedding, anniversary now you can have programmable lights for any and all occasions. Several products and patents have been issued that try to simply displaying holiday or party light that are concealable. Exemplary examples of patents covering these products are disclosed herein.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,404,279 issued Apr. 4, 1995 to Johnny L. Wood and U.S. Pat. No. 6,224,232 issued May 1, 2001 to Greg Rodriguez disclose decorative or holiday lights with a cover that a homeowner manually flips open to display the concealed lighting. While these patents disclose holiday lighting that is concealable the homeowner is required to manually open the door to expose the lighting. In addition, if the lighting is located on a second floor the homeowner must climb on a ladder to open the door or cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,128,863 issued Dec. 5, 1978 to Michael J. Premetz, U.S. Pat. No. 5,510,966 issued Apr. 23, 1996, U.S. Pat. No. 6,918,680 issued Jul. 19, 2005 to James T. Seeberger and published application US2003/0235053 published Dec. 25, 2003 all disclose holiday lights on a hinge or pivot that a homeowner must rotate to move the lights from behind a housing eve or facia.. While these patents disclose holiday lighting that is concealable the homeowner is required to manually rotate the lights to expose the lighting. In addition, if the lighting is located on a second floor the homeowner must climb on a ladder to rotate the lights.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,569,691 issued Mar. 9, 1971 to Robert F. Tracy discloses an assembly for lights connected by a cable or wire to a manual crank. A spring at the opposing end of the cable or wire keeps tension on the cable or wire. As the crank is turned the lights are rotated out of the enclosure to expose them. While this patent discloses a manually extendable lighting system the apparatus does not work with rope lights and further must be custom manufactured for each house.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,003,442 issued Mar. 26, 1991 to Fred J. Gallo et al discloses a movable lighting apparatus. The movable lighting apparatus has a series of single lights that are pushed through an expandable telescope. A cable extends through the telescope arrangement of each light to retract the lights. While this patent discloses an expandable lighting system the lights are restricted to a candlestick type light and an external power supply to power the apparatus.
What is needed is a remotely controlled lighting system where the lighting system can be controlled by a time or remote control. The ideal systems would be expandable to fit different size eves or rafters.